


Pattern II

by soup



Series: 2019 Inktober [32]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, Inktober 2019, Inktober 2019 Writer Edition, Totem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 19:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soup/pseuds/soup
Summary: Prompt —Pattern (2.0)





	Pattern II

**Author's Note:**

> I had a few options for the prompt on Day 10. I posted Mal/Ariadne on the day but wanted to keep this other version somewhere safe to perchance revisit at a later date with a longer fic. The whole discourse surrounding the dreamer’s totem being unreliable has stuck to my brain like gum.

The die clatters against the lacquered tabletop.

**Five. **

_Once is happenstance. _

Arthur rolls the die once more.  
The sound of it against the woodgrain finish too loud in this empty room.

**Five. **

_Twice is a coincidence. _

He rolls it again. Exhales.

**Five. **

_Three is a pattern._

* * *

_Could still be dreaming_.

* * *


End file.
